


Noises and Insights

by witchway



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 15:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20641745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchway/pseuds/witchway
Summary: Tony *never* heard Peter make noises like *that* but, to be fair, they never did it on an actual BED before.....





	Noises and Insights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [von_gelmini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/von_gelmini/gifts).

> Tony survived the Battle for Earth - you don't need to know why.
> 
> Peter, while physically 18, is really 22 if you think about it.
> 
> And in that weird space where he along with a BUNCH of other kids his age banded together to speed through their GED's and start their college careers, well, those boys decided it was time to get their educations in OTHER areas too. Which Peter made sure to brag about - quite a bit - to Tony - which is when Tony decided that a physical relationship with Peter wasn't out of the question.
> 
> Ok now you know how you got here - so enjoy.

NEVERMIND I CHANGED THE TITLE AND IT WENT IN ANOTHER DIRECTION

It is here:

https://archiveofourown.org/works/20642156

and it is "Noises and Interpretations." Enjoy.


End file.
